fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chibba
Chibba (formerly known as Charlotte) is one of Lord Murakou's followers and is former member of the Deadly Five. Unlike the other demons, Chibba is half-human, being human before becoming a demon. Her duties are to do anything to help Lord Murakou achieve his goal of flooding the Human World and destroying the Samurai Rangers. Character History. Prior to becoming a member of the Deadly Five and a servant for Lord Murakou, Chibba was a normal woman living a normal life with her recently married husband David, also known as Dekker. On the night of there honeymoon, Charlotte presented David with a Katana as his wedding present and David did the same with a hand-made Shamisen, knowing that she loved its sweet music. Sometime later that night a fire broke out and engulfed the entire house in flames trapping both husband and wife inside. Suddenly as the two said there goodbyes to one another a huge shadow appeared and took them out of the house. As the couple laid on the floor outside, Charlotte could see that David was badly injured by the flames and that death was upon him. A sorrowful Charlotte was then approached by her rescuer who turned out to be Lord Murakou who offered her life to David in exchange for there souls. A desperate Charlotte agreed to Murakou's deal and the two were transformed into demons. David's life was restored. The two later joined Murakou, Tenta and Gikou and became the Deadly Five as they invaded and conquered the Earth. Charlotte took on the name Chibba from then on. During that time Dekker realised that this wasn't the kind of life he wanted to live, being half demon, and left the Deadly Five and his wife behind. Before leaving he poured out his true feeling to her and told her that he once loved her but hated her now because of what she turned him into. Ever since Dekker's departure, Chibba has lived in misery and pain, heartbroken, never to see her one true love ever again. For centuries Chibba was sealed in the Underworld with the other demons until the Sealing Symbol had worn off and the demons rose up to take revenge on the humans and Samurai Rangers for what they had done to them. Chibba served as one of the two generals, Gikou being the second, working at Murakou's side to fight against the Samurai Rangers, yet she is embittered by her time in the Underworld. Chibba still clings to the memory of her mortal life and her relationship with Dekker, despite that he has no feelings for her anymore. She primarily regrets "cursing" him as a Demon. On one occasion, she attempted to use the tears of newlywed brides to flood the Sanzu River and recreate her wedding dress, only to be foiled by the Samurai Rangers (Kimico and Melanie in particular). She almost met her fate to the hands of the Samurai Rangers until Dekker came to her rescue fianlly finding his "Ultimate Opponent", Samurai Red. She thanked him for saving her life and inquires why he wishes to fight the Red Ranger, to which he answers " it is to satisfy his urge for freedom" and that nothing else was important, not even his past life. Chibba would later return and forge a fierce rivalary with Samurai Pink. In an attempt to fully rid the Earth of the Samurai Rangers, Chibba decided to use a ressurect spell to ressurect five (5) fallen Demons and used her sorrowful music to energize them making them even more powerful in battle. Sato was able to locate Chibba who was hidden in the forest. Kimico was the first Ranger to arrive on the scene. Both women engaged in a heated combat with Chibba defeating and killing Kimico, or so the Samurai Rangers and Chibba believed. Chibba later returned to the Underworld to confront an angry Murakou who was not aware of Chibba's plan. Murakou, as punishment, destroyed Chibba's Shamisen. A tearful Chibba fled the Junk, intending never to return. Venturing through the forest for days, she came across Dekker who was doing some intense training. Chibba engaged in conversation with her husband only to be hushed before she could go any further. Chibba eventually poured out her heart and true feeling to Dekker who turned and told her that he would never love her again and that she was nothing to him and he could care less what happened to her while she was on Earth. A lonely and depressed Chibba ventured into the city and attacked a guitarist performing for the public, intending to use him to repair her Shamisen/Weapon. This incites a battle between her and Bella, the new Samurai pink, who happened to be passing by when she attacked. Lord Murakou eventually sends Rhinosnore after Chibba and blasts the two women with a sleeping spell which sends the two into the dream world where Chibba's past life is revealed to the Pink Samurai Ranger. Following those events, Chibba returns back to her old aboad in the forest where she and Dekker once lived. There she encounters Gikou who offersto fix her Harmonium and return Dekker to her only if she agreed to serve him and get Dekker on there side. Chibba first hesitated to join him but out her rage of Murakou destroying the one true item she so loved and her love for Dekker, she gives in and joins him in his quest to destroy Murakou. While walking on the cliffs near the sea, Chibba encounters Dekker once more time in which they engage in a conversation. He tells her that his ultimate goal in his his new life is to destroy the Samurai Rangers, partically Shin. After hearing Dekker's words, Chibba takes the oppurtunity to convince him to join her and Gikou in there quest to destroy Murakou. She promised that Gikou would give him the power which he could eventually use to destroy the Red Ranger. After a few thoughts Dekker decides to join forces with them. Later, Chibba returned to Lord Murakou's side, after he fixes her Harmonium. Before this happened, she was betrayed and attacked by Gikou, who revealed that he was the one who had set her and Dekker's house on fire as a mere joke and that both Chibba and Dekker were just stupid pawns in his ultimate plan. After Gikou's betrayal, Chibba tried to convince Dekker to join with her and Lord Murakou, having completely lost all trust in Gikou. Her fears are further convinced, when she saw Gikou give Dekker back his katana, while she silently hoped that Dekker won't allow Gikou to use him as a pawn. When Gikou was locating the weakest point between Earth and the Netherworld, Chibba followed him there. When Dekker arrived to claim Uramasa, Chibba watched as Dekker betrayed Gikou, in a mix of relief and concern. Later, after Gikou's destruction, Chibba went to Dekker's side, offering to help him find a way to break his curse. After he denied her assistance, she returned to Tenta on the Netherworld ship. Later when, Dekker and Shin were fighting each other, Chibba sensed that Dekker was in trouble. During that night time, Chibba astral projected herself unto the Human World and tried to stop Dekker from continuing the duel because she didn't want to lose Dekker again. Since Dekker refused and stated that he wants to be freed from his curse, Chibba reluctantly let Dekker continue the duel. When Dekker died, Chibba was crushed and with this she said to herself that she had nothing to live for anymore. She then planned to spread all her sorrow unto the Human World. She then fought with Bella who broke her harmonium causing Chibba to unleash a massive surge of sorrow which evenutally awoke Lord Murakou who surfaced unto the Human World. After Murakou's returned, he thanked Chibba for reviving him. She further explained that she wasn't really a full Demon due to her heart remaining human. She then allowed Lord Muraklu to kill her and absorb all her engery gaining immunity from drying out and the Sealing Symbol. Chibba and Dekker later reunited in the afterlife. Sentai Counterpart. *'Dayu Usukawa' - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Samurai Strike Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains (CN Era) Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Power Rangers Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who were once human Category:Female Villains (CN Era)